masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Nelson class Battleship
One of the most well balanced dreadnought battleships of the post-Shanxi Treaty era. The Lord Nelson class is a testatment to the Federation industrial capabilities. The major advantages of these ships over their predecessors are the significant increase in protection, augmented by an improved kinetic barrier system with numerous bow mounted mass accelerators. Though outclassed by other foreign dreadnoughts in terms of physical protection, the ship's powerful main guns combined with their high level of redundancy enabled them to maintain a well robust survivability trait inherited from previous designs. Armaments * 48cm Hi-Density Laser Cannons The mainstay shipboard laser weapons for the Terran Federation ships before the introduction of MACs. The Lord Nelson's main battery is subdivided into two 8-guns compartments. Although slated for conversion to a MAC design of similar caliber, many captains preferred the laser cannons for its superb rate of fire and accuracy compared to the newly developed MACs even if it meant less effective against ships with heavier anti-laser ablative coatings * Triple-linked 203mm Morita Type 99 Dual Purpose Laser Turrets The secondary weapons of the St. Andrew class are 48 high density laser cannons mounted in 16 triple turrets, these guns are the same types used on many post-Treaty Terran cruisers and possess same level of firepower, but with lighter construction and shortened barrels for weight saving measures. * Twin-linked 152mm Morita Mark 12 CIWS Autocannons These 152mm autocannons are used for close-range defense against smaller strike crafts. Because these are shell-firing machine cannons, they do not rely on the generator, thus these guns can achieve a high rate of fire. They also have the shortest range of all the ship's armaments, and due to their lack of penetration against larger warships, they were primarily used for shooting down light armored targets or missiles. * Micro Missile Launchers A small type of guided ordnance used on Federation warships and starfighters, these missiles are smaller than their 21st Century counterparts but pack much more powerful High-Explosive Warheads. The advancements in technology have enabled smaller missiles with less than 25cm diameter which in turn, enabled fighters to carry more missiles for their internal ordnance bay. These missiles use a large variety of payloads, from nuclear weapons to dummy rockets. * Large Disruptor Torpedo Tubes A type of mass-effect based ordnance developed after the Third Bugs War by the Alliance. Disruptor torpedo uses mass effect technology to create an intense space-time distortion in or near the target. The gravitational forces produced by the distortion tear the target apart. Some types of disruptor torpedo are fired in pairs, detonating with precise timing to amplify the effects of the space-time distortions. Disruptor torpedoes commonly use mass effect fields to increase their mass prior to impact, somehow allowing them to defeat a target’s kinetic barriers, but also decreasing the torpedo’s acceleration. In most cases, Because of the point defense weapons used by most warships, disruptor torpedos must be launched from very close range to be effective. Consequently, they are only installed on starfighters and frigates. Federation dreadnoughts are exempt from this due to their penchant of using larger ordnances on capital ships in prev. classes to bolster their main battery firepower. Description The Lord Nelson class was designed to operate in tandem with the two smaller fast battleship designs, St. Andrew and Amagi class. With the assistance of Turian engineers, the Federation were able to produce larger battleships while still be able to retain a low operation expediture. In an effort to design a superior ship compared to the Skinnies and Alliance vessels in service, the ship was armed with up to sixteen 48cm guns with cruising speed faster than contemporary Turian Dreadnoughts to be able to operate in a mobile battle fleet. Initial plan for the type was to use twelve Elanus 51cm guns (same armaments as the Amagi and St.Andrew), however, the Federation opted to use the smaller 48cm guns as a preferrence for rate of fire and redundancy over firepower and accuracy. Early production vessels were mounted with high density laser cannons, as the 48cm MACs are not yet ready. However these were later upgraded to MACs in an effort to standardize Federation's Naval arsenals. Vessels used as Command Battleships are typically augmented with centralized targeting computers and improved passive sensors. Despite its larger size, a single Lord Nelson cost less to produce compared to an Amagi-class or a Saint Andrew-class Fast Battleship, this is due to their simpler multi-layered composite armor schemes and the adaptability to use older equipments. The Lord Nelson's more conventional design, as conceived from the same old Federation battlefleet doctrines. Thought faster and superior to older Federation and Petolemaic battleships in service, the type's construction layout is generally regarded as somewhat old-fashioned as Cherenkov shipyards adherently stick with more traditional construction methods when designing these ships. Unlike contemporary Federation Fast battleships, the engines of the Lord Nelson class is divided into two forward separate nacelles, which four high output thrusters each. While this arrangement is more inefficient than the sleeker Fast Battleship types, the high performance engines enabled these ships, despite their heavier weight and larger size, to be able to operate in a mobile battleship division or escort fleet carriers in carrier division if needed.Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Ships